


Chocolate Enchanteur

by aiwritingfic



Series: The Adventures of Kunimitsu and Marilyn, An Alternate History [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Childhood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never take candy from strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Enchanteur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaorismash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaorismash).



"Here you go, little boy!"

Kunimitsu looked at the chocolate-covered lollipop before him, tempted, but then firmly shook his head. Mother, Father, and Grandfather had all told him never to accept anything from strangers. Kunimitsu couldn't think of anyone stranger than this woman who looked a magician in a black swimsuit, waving a lollipop before him.

"No, thank you," he said, meeting the other's eyes politely before backing up with a little bow.

"Don't go," the woman said, smiling sweetly at him. It reminded Kunimitsu of Father's sister just before she descended upon Kunimitsu with a hug that smelled of too many fruits and berries. "Here! Would you like a chocolate-covered raisin instead? Or how about a chocolate cherry? Maybe some chocolate mixed with honey? What sort of chocolate do you like, little one?"

Kunimitsu backed away, clutching Marilyn a little tighter. "Thank you, but I have to go." Turning, he walked quickly, directly away from the woman and towards home. Rounding the street corner quickly, he stopped, and then moved to the side of the road, standing behind the light pole, just like Father had told him to if he was approached by strangers. After counting to fifty, he was sure the woman wasn't following him.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Kunimitsu looked at Marilyn to make sure she was okay, too. She was, but she looked a little disappointed. "I know you like chocolate, Marilyn, but we can't take things from strangers," Kunimitsu said. "Come on. Mother will give us some if we ask nicely. We've been good all week."

With that, he headed back home. Grandfather would be back soon, anyway, and then perhaps Kunimitsu could ask Grandfather what his favorite type of chocolate was.

***

Back on the street corner, the woman sighed, looking a little disappointed. "Maybe he doesn't like chocolate," she said. Then her eyes alighted upon another one, and she perked up.

"Little girl, you like chocolate, don't you? Here, have this!"


End file.
